PPF THOR
The PPF XM18 is an advanced assault rifle designed to replace the M16. Overview M18 THOR The THOR (Tactical High-Capacity Offensive Rifle) is Phoenix Precision Firearms' next-gen combat rifle. It is the second generation of the XM18 prototype rifle (You can read about it below). Rather unusually for a modern infantry rifle, the BATTLE RIFLE variant, the THOR-H, was introduced first. This is because it has secretly been the standard-issue rifle of the U.S. ELITES for several months before its reveal. The issue seems to be that the mercenaries found the 5.56 round to be "not big enough", and thus requested a rifle chambered for a full-size cartridge, namely the 6.5x47 Lapua. The M18 THOR is a very far cry from the original XM18 for a number of reasons. One of them is that the upper receiver (now called the FRONT receiver) contains the magwell as well as the firing mechanism, while the REAR receiver has been relegated to switching trigger groups (much like in an HK weapon) and holding part of the stock. The battle rifle variant of the M18 also has a hydraulic buffer tube (a part of the front receiver that is inserted through the rear receiver and mounted another part of the stock on) to smoothen out the recoil. The once-integrated RIS can now be detached from the integrated top rail. Finally, the rifle sports a long flash hider that mostly goes over the barrel. Oh, AND the big 45-round casket. The THOR-L, which is the THOR-H's little brother, differs from the full-power version not only in the cartridge type, but also in the rate of fire. The THOR-L is also a bit shorter and has a way shorter buffer tube (in fact, it does not even protrude much from the receiver, so a "fake" tube must be used to hold the stock together). Nevertheless, its components can be mounted on the same rear receiver as the THOR-H. Finally, there's the THOR-PDW or "Commando". It's a weapon for that one guy who really wants a short rifle but without the added logistics problems of the .20 KGP round. Under such circumstances, this is the perfect solution: A rifle with a 10" barrel that spits out 5.56mm rounds at 1250 rounds per minute. It has a BG20-style collapsible stock, which had to be made a bit bigger due to the action being substantially longer. One thing that should be mentioned is that the flash hiders on the 5.56 weapons are smaller, allowing them to fit into a barrel "sleeve" with a width similar to the .308 barrels. The THOR also has a big LMG cousin, called the THOR-SW (Support Weapon). Currently, it can only be chambered in .308-size cartridges and may never receive a 5.56-size version. It differs from the regular THOR in that it is (obviously) belt-fed with a 100+ round box, it has a longer barrel, and the charging handle is relocated right below the feed tray. XM18 The M18 THOR was loosely based on an earlier design, called the XM18. It was primarily an intermediate-cartridge gun. The XM18 had a traditional upper-lower receiver division and a short-stroke piston gas system, allowing it to do away with buffer tubes altogether. The XM18 took part in a competition to replace the M16, and its defeat was the reason for its eventual overhaul. XM18R The "R" is for "Rifle". This Variant of the weapon, shown above, is meant for marksmen and infantry soldiers. While long, the rifle more than makes up for its size with its devastating power and accuracy, while its modern solid stock absorbs most of the recoil. Like all other XM18s, this one has a muzzle brake that pushes forward and down to neutralize muzzle rise. XM18 Commando The Commando was a short XM18 built to feel like the Colt CAR-15 Commando: It had a short 11" barrel and a retractable stock. Due to its short barrel, it would have made an extremely powerful urban combat weapon. Additionally, the gas tube was shorter on this model, giving it a ludicrous rate of fire. Ammunition There are 2 unique cartridges for the XM18: The supersonic 6.6x44mm ".26 Phoenix" and the subsonic-capable 8.4x36mm ".33 Phoenix". The former is very similar to the 6.8 SPC, but features a higher maximum chamber pressure, while the latter is the same thing necked up to take giant slow bullets. The rifle is also chambered in 6.8 SPC, 5.56 NATO and .300 Blackout. After the competition (where the SG-16 Aznan and its 6.5x42 NS cartridge emerged victorious), the XM18 was quickly re-adapted for the NS round, while the .26 Phoenix was scrapped before mass production could begin. Defeat The XM18 prototype was beaten in the competition by another rifle, the SG-16 from NS Arms Corporation. However, due to its high performance in the competiton, the reworked THOR-L is now being fielded by multiple countries. These include Austria (Replacing the Steyr AUG), France (Replacing the FAMAS and complementing whichever rifle will be chosen in the 2017 competition), as well as Finland, Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia. The "Commando" variant, or THOR-PDW was also adopted by the US Army for the lack of such a short and overwhelmingly powerful rifle in the SG-16 line-up. It is regarded as the most effective MOUT rifle to date. Statistics XM18R Name : XM18 Weight : R/Commando: 2.9/2 kg unloaded, 3.5/2.6 kg loaded Length : 35" ® 20.8-28.8" (Commando) Barrel Length : 16" ®, 11" (Commando) Feed System: STANAG-compliant mags; factory-standard 50-round mag (R, Commando) Caliber : 5.56 NATO and all its derivatives Muzzle Velocity : 300-1100 m/s (Depending on cartridge, load and model) Optimal Range : 350 meters Effective Range : 700 meters (point), 1000 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1000 RPM ®, 1200 RPM (Commando) M18 THOR-H Name : M18 THOR-H Weight : THOR-SW/THOR-H: 4.2/3.6 kg unloaded, 7/4.5 kg loaded Length :36-39" (THOR-H), 31-34" (THOR-HC), 38-41" (THOR-SW) Barrel Length : 18" (THOR-H) 13" (THOR-HC), 20" (THOR-SW) Feed System: SCAR-H magazines or proprietary 45-round magazine (THOR-H and THOR-HC), 100-round belt (THOR-SW). Caliber : 7.62 NATO and all its derivatives, particularly 6.5x47 Lapua Muzzle Velocity : 750-1000 m/s (Depending on cartridge, load and model) Optimal Range : 500 meters Effective Range : 900 meters (point), 1200 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 900 RPM (THOR-H, THOR-HC), 1000 RPM (THOR-SW). M18 THOR-L Name : M18 THOR-L Weight : THOR-L/THOR-PDW: 2.9/2.1 kg unloaded, 3.3/2.5 kg loaded Length: 33-36" (THOR-L), 24-30" (THOR-PDW) Barrel Length : 16" (THOR-L), 10"(THOR-PDW) Feed System: STANAG magazines or proprietary 50-round quadstacks Caliber : 5.56 NATO and all its derivatives Muzzle Velocity : 300-1000 m/s (Depending on cartridge, load and model) Optimal Range : 100 meters (THOR-PDW), 400 meters (THOR-L) Effective Range : 700 meters (point), 1000 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1000 RPM (THOR-L), 1250 RPM (THOR-PDW). Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:PPF Weapons